


500 Miles

by vulpixel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel
Summary: uhhhh theyre on a plane for most of it but it gets good laterflight attendant au that i wrote while stuck in the airport for a couple days





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted this done so pls be nice

Angela Ziegler is a flight attendant and quite an overworked one at that. She works the late night shifts well into the early morning and sometimes after noon if she forgets she can stop working. She needed the money, student loans weren’t gonna pay themselves, so she didn’t mind taking an extra shift every once in a while.  


“Good morning, Angela,” a calm serious voice greets her. Satya never uses nicknames for her friends.  


Angela returns the greeting with an added smile.  


They get right to work setting up at their gate and waiting for the people to come in. This time in the morning is usually busy, but the two women are treated with a slow flow of customers.  


“Good morning. What flight are you checking into today?” Angela says absentmindedly.  


She focuses in on this customer in particular. She’s tall, muscular, and overall gorgeous. The customer takes no notice in the staring and pulls out her ID.  


“Fareeha,” Angela reads aloud, “Such a pretty name.”  


Fareeha shrugs, “My mom gave it to me.”  


Angela feels herself blushing and quickly busies herself with her computer. She can feel Fareeha looking at her, perhaps checking her out too. She immediately regrets not doing her hair this morning.  


“You have pretty eyes,” Fareeha comments, making the other woman blush more.  


Angela holds in her reaction, wondering if this beautiful woman is so blatantly flirting with her.  


“T-thank you,” she answers quietly, handing her a boarding pass.  


“And thank you,” Fareeha smiles at her, “Have a nice day.”  


She turns and walks away, toting her suitcase behind her. Angela subconsciously stares at her.  


“Angela.”  


No answer.  


“Angela!”  


She snaps back into reality.  


“Sorry. I got distracted.”  


“Yes, but by a woman,” Satya sighs, leaning on her desk. Her eyes show her disappointment.  


“She’s cute.” Mercy argues. “And we’re not busy. I’m allowed to look.”  


“Angela, please focus on your work, not a woman you’ll never see again.”  


Once check-ins are finished, the two move to their next job on the flight crew. The replacements come in right as a big rush hits them. Angela doesn’t feel any remorse for them as she’s been in their place too many times to count. Their gate is all the way in the back of the airport, past all the stores and restaurants. However, at the end of the airport is a small bar for getting buzzed before your flight. Angela wishes she could join the passengers indulging themselves with Bloody Marys and margaritas.  


Then she spots her, again, sitting at her gate. Angela freezes, thinking why she would be there. There is no way she could be on her flight. Maybe she’s at the wrong gate? Maybe her flight was delayed and she’s waiting here where it’s quiet? There’s no way she could be on her flight.  


“Angela, you’re doing it again,” Satya scowls at her.  


“Sh-shut up, Satya,” she tries to mimic the same amount of sternness Satya has. She deems it impossible to be as disgusted with the world as Satya is.  


Satya cracks a smile, “It’s kinda cute actually.”  


Angela goes red again.  


“I’ll do the announcements today.”  


The crowd of people wait eagerly to board the plane. Multiple passengers go up to the desk to ask when the plane is leaving. Every time, the answer is the same, on time. It even says it on the board right above her head. This is her least favorite part of the job.  


“Boarding will now begin,” Satya announces, easing the crowd, “We will start with disabled passengers and veterans or anyone currently in the service.”  
Fareeha stands up and joins the line of people. Angela nervously awaits her arrival.  


“Oh, it’s you again!” Fareeha beams at her.  


Their hands brush together briefly as they trade off the boarding pass.  


Angela laughs anxiously, “Yes. I’m your flight attendant.”  


“I’ll feel much safer knowing you’ll be up there with me,” she replies, “See you in the air!”  


She takes her bag and disappears into the plane.  


The plane is not particularly crowded, but packed enough to be troublesome. Angela helped old women stuff their bags into the overhead compartment. One bag in particular gives her some trouble. Unfortunately, Jesse McCree, the tallest flight attendant on the crew, was missing in action. Angela wonders how this bag passed through security given its excessive weight and girth.  


“Let me get that for you.”  


Angela has no idea where Fareeha came from, or why she jumped up to help, but there she was. She picked up the bag effortlessly and placed it safely in the compartment. Angela catches herself staring. The old woman thanks them and sits down in her seat.  


“Thank you for your help, Fareeha, but you really didn’t have to help.”  


“It’s my pleasure,” the woman smiles at her, a slight blush on her cheeks.  


Angela notices the blush, making her remember her own. She shakes away the thoughts and goes back to work. The safety demonstration was embarrassing enough, but doing it right next to the most beautiful woman she has ever seen made it particularly hard to do. She imagines briefly, Fareeha rescuing her from the burning plane, carrying her wedding style into safety.  


The planes starts making its way to the runway.  


“Angela,” Satya calls her over, “I need to ask you a favor.”  


“Yes?”  


She points. “You see that seat over there? By Ms. Fareeha Amari? I need you to sit there until we’re safely in the air.”  


“Satya,” Angela is taken aback by her boldness, “You really want me to do that?”  


“You two are cute. I want to see it happen”  


Angela turns a dark shade of red. She slowly makes her way to her seat, hoping the blush will fade before Fareeha sees. Without a word, she sits down next to her.  


Fareeha is pleasantly surprised. “Welcome back. I missed you.”  


“Missed me?”  


“You’re cute. I quite enjoy your company.”  


Angela has to look away in embarrassment. She thinks she’s cute. The plane straightens out on the runway, ready to take off. Angela braces herself for the sudden burst of movement. She glances at Fareeha doing the same, but it feels off.  


“Are you okay, Fareeha?”  


She grimaces. “Take off is a little hard for me.”  


“It used to be for me too,” Angela consoles, “It’s okay.”  


Fareeha goes silent. She stares at the floor and squeezes her hands together tightly. Angela wishes she could take her hand to take some of the stress away. The plane gets louder as it speeds up. The wheels slowly lift off the ground and the plane ascends into the sky. Back to work. She is sad to leave her side.  


The flight goes smoothly as usually. A few crying babies cause discomfort, and some turbulence shakes the cabin, but otherwise, everyone is happy. This trip is particularly long, landing in the evening. The crew has one more flight after this.  


Angela is sad to see Fareeha go, but is hopeful she will see her again. She waves her goodbye as she steps off the plane. Once the cabin is empty, their work is cut out for them.  


“How are you?” Satya makes idle conversation as she checks each seat for items left behind.  


“I’m okay,” Angela sighs. She restocks the fridge for the next flight.  


“That’s good. Did you talk to Ms. Amari?”  


“Yes. She’s very sweet and helpful.”  


“A good match for you.”  


Angela drops her handful of water bottles. “What.”  


“She’s cute. She obviously likes you, and take care of you.”  


“Take care of me?”  


“Well, I’m just guessing that one. She’s very eager to help you.”  


Angela stuffs the water bottles back in the fridge. “I don’t need help.”  


“Angela, it’s okay to ask for help.” Satya insists, “Even I ask for help on the rare occasions I need it.”  


A sudden noise makes them both jump.  


“Sorry ‘bout that.” A woman appears from seemingly nowhere, “I’m just fixing the air machine.”  


“Who are you and where did you come from?”  


“Name’s Sombra,” she introduces herself, “I’ve been here all along, amiga. Just trying to stay quiet and out of the way. Some interesting girl troubles you’re having though.”  


“You don’t need to worry about my relationship troubles,” Angela scowls.  


“I’m not really interested as of now anyway,” she shrugs, “Anyway, the machines working better than ever. I’ll leave you two alone.”  


She winks at them to make the encounter somehow more awkward. The other two women stare at her in appalled silence as she exits.  


“How much did she hear?” Angela worries.  


“The whole thing.”  


“Great.”  


They make their way off the plane to start boarding the passengers.  


“Well hello again,” a familiar warm voice greets her.  


Angela looks up in shock at Fareeha standing in front of her. This is her chance.  


“Couldn’t get enough of me?” Angela asks smoothly. She does not know where the sudden confidence came from.  


“You caught me,” Fareeha flirts back, “Maybe I’ll save you a seat.”  


Satya watches amusedly in the background.  


“Please do,” Angela’s confidence wavers.  


She lets out a deep breath as the woman passes her to board the plane. She desperately tries to put her focus back into her work.  
The plane finishes boarding and finally Angela can sit back and relax for a moment. Satya walks the aisles, instructing people to put away their laptops and bags. Angela tries to find where Fareeha is hiding.  


“I saved you a spot,” a friendly voice surprises her.  


She turns around to see Fareeha patting the seat next to her.  


“How do you manage to find empty seats on every flight?” Angela asks.  


Fareeha shrugs. “Got lucky twice in a row.”  


She could get lucky as many times in a row as she wanted.  


“We’re about to take off,” Angels idles, “Mind if I sit?”  


“I was hoping you would.”  


She sits down as the plane slowly proceeds to the runway. Satya rambles on about safety features and proper behavior during flight. Angela enjoys her time with Fareeha. She feels herself relax for the first time in weeks.  


“Why are you headed to New York?”  


“Only for a meeting. I’m barely getting time to see anything except a business room and my bed,” Fareeha sighs.  


“If it makes you feel better, I won’t get much free time there either.”  


“If only that overlapped. Maybe I’ll see you around.”  


“We could make that happen.”  


“Already asking me out?” Fareeha smirks, “Bold move, Angela.”  


She catches herself blushing. “How did you know my name?”  


“The other flight attendant yells that at you a lot, but it’s a beautiful name. How could I forget?” Fareeha gushes, “You’re an angel.”  


She inches closer to her. Their thighs touch together. Angela desperately tries to contain herself. The plane bursts into the air, making Fareeha stumble back. Panic fills her. Angela grabs her hand to comfort her. Fareeha squeezes back.  


At the end of the flight, Angela is exhausted and cannot wait for a soft bed to collapse into. She catches Satya yawning when she thinks no one is looking. They wait for the passengers to get off the plane. Satya helps the passengers in need of a wheelchair and strolls them off to their next gate. Fareeha waits for most of the crowd to pass before getting up. Angela eyes her curiously; she seems to be holding something, a piece of paper.  


“Here’s my number,” Fareeha says nervously, “In case you want to meet up while we’re in New York?”  


“I’ll call you when I’m off my shift and at the hotel,” Angela smiles, clutching the paper. She would hate to lose it.  


Angela feels an excited energy rushing through her body. They hurry to finish cleaning the plane, so they can head to their hotel as soon as possible


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres less planes this time

As soon as they arrive at the room, Angela dives for the bed and pulls out her phone. She anxiously types in Fareeha’s number and waits. She gathers her courage and makes the call. Fareeha answers last second.  


“Hello?” Her voice sounds so sweet.  


“Fareeha?” she responds nervously, “This is Angela.”  


“Angela!” the woman gets excited, “I would recognize your angelic voice anywhere.”  


Satya inches closer to her, hoping to listen in. She pretends to scroll through her phone. Angela does not care anyway. Angela ramble on to Fareeha. They finally get the chance to talk to each other without being on a loud crowded plane.  


\----  


The next morning is an early one. Satya wakes Angela up at six so they can get breakfast before taking a bus back to the airport. Angela indulges herself with a second cup of coffee and considers getting one for the road.  


“Angela, you’re already anxious enough. Stop fueling yourself with coffee,” Satya scolds.  


She glares at her, taking another sip.  


“How did it go with Fareeha?” Satya asks, poking her fork at a piece of potato, “You stayed up quite late talking.  


“I want her to ask me out,” she answers.  


“You could ask her out yourself.”  


Angela groans, “Satya, that’s hard. I want to know she likes me that way before I do anything drastic.”  


“What are you guys arguing about?”  


The two women jump back.  


“Sombra,” Satya scowls at her, “This is a private conversation.”  


“And how did you get in here?” Angela asks confusedly.  


Sombra glances around the room cautiously. “I just wanted the free breakfast. May I join you?”  


Satya sighs. “Sure.”  


Sombra grabs a fork and starts shoveling food into her mouth. Satya shifts uncomfortably in her seat at the sight.  


“Do you think I’ll see her again?” Angela asks.  


“Fareeha?” Sombra interrupts, “Yeah. She flies to New York a lot. You could see her a lot.”  


Angela blushes thinking about going on a date with the woman.  


“We could double date,” Sombra winks.  


This catches both of them off guard. Satya looks away embarrassed.  
\----  


Today, their plane is going to Canada and back. This means extra work for them. Angela wishes she could get a new passport. The old photo looks hideous; she forgot to do her eyebrows that morning. The security officer does not seem to care about the embarrassing image on her passport. He hands it back to her and lets her pass through the metal detector. Nothing unusual today. She passes through fine. She waits with Satya at the gate.  


“You should give Fareeha a call when we get back to New York.”  


“That will be late,” Angela protests.  


“But we’ll have the rest of the week off,” Satya insists, “Maybe ask her schedule?”  


“I guess I can ask her,” she trails off.  
\----  


Canada is nothing special compared to New York, except slightly colder. Angela amuses herself with conversation about hockey and maple syrup. The down time between flights leave them with a few hours break. Sombra invites herself into the group. They sit together in the back of a small café.  


“Did she text you back?”  


Angela checks her phone. Another message blinks across her screen. She takes her time to text back.  


“She asked me out,” she tries to answer calmly.  


The other two women brighten up at the statement.  


“I’m glad to hear that!” Satya congratulates her.  


Sombra nods in agreement, “You’re gonna have a great time. I know all the good places to go if you need some tips.”  
\----  


Sombra slowly becomes a part of the group. They invite her to lunch and chat with her after the plane empties. She helps them clean up.  


“Are you meeting with Fareeha tonight?” she asks curiously.  


Angela nods. “We’re going out to dinner and a movie.”  


“That’s corny,” Sombra laughs.  


“I like corny.”  
\----  


Dinner was at a fairly expensive place. Fareeha really out did herself. She dresses up nicely, somehow making her even more beautiful. She takes Angela’s hand and kisses it gently.  


“You look gorgeous,” she compliments.  


Angela blushes. “Thank you.”  


Fareeha orders them a bottle of wine, to get the night going.  


“I’m not trying to do anything,” she says, “I just need a drink and figured I should share.”  


“Too much work, not enough play?” Angela asks.  


Fareeha laughs. “Yes, I could use a little fun.”  


“Maybe later tonight,” Angela looks away coyly.  


“I would like that.”  


They stare at each other silently for a few minutes.  


“Let’s order dinner first,” Fareeha suggests.  


Angela, feeling too nervous to eat, orders the cheapest meal on the menu. Fareeha tries her hand at a steak and another bottle of wine.  


“Do you have an early morning tomorrow?” Fareeha asks, a forkful of steak in her mouth.  


“I’m off until Sunday.” Angela ignores her bad manners, “Why?”  


“I was, uh, hoping you would like to stay the night?”  


“We were gonna see a movie.”  


“At my place?”  


Angela is taken aback by her smoothness. She had this planned from start to finish.  


“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”  
\----  


The hotel room is spacious and well kept. Fareeha’s clothes are packed tightly in her suit case and closet. The bed is made and even has extra pillows on it. 

Fareeha turns on the tv and starts searching for a movie to set the mood.  


“Would you kill me if we watched Airplane?” she laughs at her own joke.  


“Yes.” Angela glares at her, but cannot help but crack a smile.  


“Come sit with me,” Fareeha pats a space on the bed for her.  
Neither of them are ready. They stare at each other awkwardly then look away. Angela inches toward the bed, knowing what is going to happen. Finally, she sits down on the bed next to Fareeha. She nestles into some pillows.  


“Are you comfy?” Fareeha asks.  


“Could be better.” She shrugs.  


Fareeha puts an arm around the woman, “How about now?”  


Angela’s face turns bright red. “Yeah that’s… that’s better.”  


“I can do better.”  


“You think?”  


“Yeah,” Fareeha takes that as a challenge.  


She sits back up and positions herself over Angela. She brushes her back out of her face to look at the woman below her.  


“This is nice,” Angela laughs nervously.  


“Too much?”  


“Not enough.”  


Fareeha leans in to kiss her. She can feel her heart beating faster. Angela almost goes into shock as they have their first kiss. Time stops existing for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a rlly short (soft) smut chapter

Angela thoughts rush through her head. This is happening. This is happening. Oh my god this is actually happening. Fareeha leans over her and pushes her down into the comfort of the pillows. Their bodies press together. Angela puts her arms around the other woman. She takes a deep breath and tries to collect herself. She closes her eyes, and in that moment, Fareeha leans in for a much more intimate kiss. She feels a rush of excitement as Fareeha presses harder against her. Her hands explore her whole body.

“You look very beautiful in that dress, Angela,” she says, “But I think you’ll be much more comfortable if you take it off.”

“I’m what,” Angela stares at her in disbelief.

Fareeha giggles at her. Angela blushes from embarrassment.

“May I take it off?” she asks again.

“Yes,” Angela answers quickly, “Of course.”

She sits up to slide the garment off easily, revealing her matching underwear. She wanted to be prepared in case they got this far. Fareeha admires her a moment. She slides her hand down Angela’s side and caresses her thigh. She leans in closer and kisses her again. Angela loves every second of it. Fareeha awkwardness and nervousness is adorable. Her touch is gentle and soft. She wants Angela to be comfortable. She starts going down on her. She starts getting rougher, biting on her chest to leave small marks. Angela reaches for her hand to squeeze it. Every bite is more pleasure for her; she loves the pain. She loves Fareeha on top of her. She loves Fareeha, but she cannot tell her that yet.

She suddenly stops. “As much as I love making out with the most beautiful woman in the world, I would love to go a bit farther.”

“Of course,” Angela answers promptly.

“Not what you’re thinking,” Fareeha laughs.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I want to ask you to be my girlfriend.”

Angela’s heart skips a beat. She just asked her it so simply, so easily.

“I would love to be your girlfriend,” Angela blushes; this is all so cheesy.

“Now that that’s settled,” Fareeha continues, “Maybe we should try the other thing you were thinking about.”

“What other thing?”

“The dirty thing.”

“Oh!” Angela nods.

Fareeha’s demeanor changes completely. Her hand finds it way between Angela’s thighs while she distracts her with kisses. Angela presses into her, wanting more. Her breath gets heavier. She needs her touch. Fareeha rubs her slowly to start her off. Angela grinds on her and begs her to go faster. She lets out a soft moan, quickly muffled by Fareeha’s lips. Fareeha presses into her harder. She can barely breathe as she goes faster and rougher. She climaxes quickly, having been her first time in a while.

“That was fast,” Fareeha comments, teasing her.

Angela hides her face, “It’s been a while.”

Fareeha laughs, “That’s fine. Same here.”

“I can change that.”

“Please do.”

This goes on the whole night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning is calm. They wake up next to each other. Angela snores softly, making Fareeha laugh. The sight is unbearably cute. She leans in to kiss her on the cheek before getting up. Angela wakes up to a small breakfast on the nightstand. The smell of bacon rouses her. She promptly sits up to take a piece.  


“Good morning, Angela,” Fareeha smiles at her.  


Angela had forgotten she spent the night with Fareeha. She also has not gotten over the fact that they went on a date, had sex (a lot of it), became official girlfriends, and everything. It seems like it was only yesterday they were flirting on the airplane. Time went by so fast. Angela is happy this is the outcome. She thanks the gods she does not have work today so she can spend her morning with her girlfriend.  


“Good morning,” Angela says between mouthfuls, “Thank you for breakfast.”  


Fareeha munches on her toasted bagel. “I was hungry. Figured we could share.”  


Angela thinks of all the things she could say. She wants to declare her love, express her fondness in any way, but is too anxious. She substitutes conversation for stuffing her face with food. She scooches closer to the woman and makes light conversation. Fareeha lights up. Just seeing Angela and being next to her is all she needs. She loves her too, but cannot say it just yet.  


“I’m glad we could spend time together,” Fareeha says, “I hope we can make habit of this.”  


“I love spending time with you,” Angela answers, “I will make time for us. Hopefully our jobs will be forgiving. Not to mention, you still owe me a movie.”  


Fareeha blushes. “I’ll take you out if you’re in town next week. I have to travel upstate for a business meeting.”  


“I’ll be waiting for you.”  


“You better be,” Fareeha laughs. Angela loves her laugh. It brings her joy.  


Fareeha leans in to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek.  


\----  


“How did it go?” Sombra asks.  


Angela is barely through the door of their hotel room already bombarded with questions about the date. She takes her shoes off and sits down on the bed across from her friends.  


“She just got here,” Satya scolds her, “Let her breathe at least.”  


Sombra shrugs. They wait patiently for Angela to gather herself. Angela feels a bit rushed.  


“We went to dinner,” she says, “Skipped the movie.”  


“Couldn’t wait?” Sombra winks at her.  


Angela hides her blush. “We were too full after dinner to go anywhere.”  


“You still… did it, yeah?”  


“Sombra!” Satya hits her shoulder.

“I wanna know what happened!”

Angela laughs, “We did. We went back to her room for the night.”

“Are you seeing her again?” Satya asks.

Angela nods. Sombra scoffs.

“I see you were quite busy last night,” Sombra comments, gesturing at her neck.

“Is that a new shirt?” Satya notices.

Angela turns redder. “It’s Fareeha’s, and Sombra, shut up.”

Sombra falls back on the bed laughing. Satya covers her mouth to hide a giggle. Angela glares at the two. Satya burst out with laughter. They fall on top of each other.

“You two hang out too much.” Angela rolls her eyes.

“It’s cute,” Sombra says, trying to calm herself, “You two are cute together.”

“I’m happy for you,” Satya agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might add more in the future as drabbles! i really enjoyed writing this (helped to pass time while stuck in the airport) but i would love to write more for this in the future even if its small  
> thanks for reading u guys are the best :D


End file.
